


Just Around the Corner

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Balls and Dancing, F/F, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Kissing, POV Character of Color, Pre-Canon, Resolved Mutual Pining, Shenzhou Era, diplomatic missions, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: A Shenzhou era pre-canon diplomatic mission kiss fest.





	Just Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_eh_team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eh_team/gifts).



> Why yes, there is another diplomatic mission and another excuse for my fave sexy ladies to dress up and kiss! What can I say? It's a bloody good trope!
> 
> Anyways, written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge for the prompt _one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other_.

It’s starts as a small kiss, but then Captain Georgiou, Philippa, pulls away for an instant, looking at Michael’s startled face, before diving back in to devour her. The devouring is not unwelcome – far from it – but it's definitely unexpected, particularly since Admiral Cornwell is standing only a few feet away and might easily come through the door behind which they are currently lurking. 

“Cap –” Philippa's raised eyebrows make Michael swallow the rest of the word. “Philippa,” she says softly. 

“Yes love?”

Michael stares, tongue-tied and flustered by the endearment. 

Philippa chuckles at whatever Michael's face is doing, and cups her cheeks before bringing her mouth back to Michael's. 

“Were you saying something?” she asks several minutes later. 

“Hmm?” Michael's tone is dreamy, she knows, and Philippa smirks. 

“Who knew that kissing you was all that was required to render you speechless?” she teases. 

“Philippa!” Michael protests.

“Yes love?”

Michael groans. “What will the Admiral say if she sees you kissing me?”

Philippa's smirk becomes a wide grin. “She'll say, ‘It's about damn time, Pippa.’” When Michael raises an eyebrow enquiringly, her Captain laughs softly. “Love, she's known how I feel about you almost as long as I have. She's been telling me to stop pining over you and kiss you already for ages.”

“You've been pining over me?” Michael says in wonder.

“For months,” Philippa agrees. 

“How did you know that I wanted you to kiss me?” 

“I wasn't absolutely certain, but Kat was fairly sure.”

Michael nods. “Does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you?”

Philippa grins widely. “Of course, love.” 

“Thank you,” Michael says softly, then lifts her hands to cup Philippa's face before she leans in and presses her mouth to her Captain's. Philippa makes a delightful moaning sound in the back of her throat, which Michael takes as encouragement to continue. She eases Philippa's mouth open, slipping her tongue inside, and she feels her Captain's hands on her upper arms. Michael's not clear whether Philippa's trying to hold herself steady or is trying to steady Michael. Not that it matters as Philippa's hands slide down her arms before wrapping around her body, pulling Michael closer. 

They have just eased apart to catch their breath, Philippa brushing her nose against Michael's before she leans her forehead against Michael's, when the door behind them opens just far enough for Katrina Cornwell to slip through. 

“Well then,” she says in a tone of quiet satisfaction. “It's about damn time, Pippa.” 

She looks startled when Michael starts to giggle, burying her face in Philippa's shoulder in an effort to muffle her laughter. 

“Did I say something amusing?” 

Philippa smirks. “No, you just said exactly what I predicted you would when Michael asked what you'd say if you caught us kissing.” 

Katrina snorts. “Well how long have we known each other?”

“Quite long enough to be predictable,” Philippa says. 

“Exactly,” Katrina says. She moves closer and touches Michael briefly on the shoulder. “I'm glad for you both,” she says softly. “You both deserve to be happy, and your record speaks for itself so I know I don't have to worry about you trying to sleep your way to the top, or Pippa promoting you when you haven't earned it. Though I will need to keep an official eye on you, I don't expect to have to intervene. I trust your integrity, Michael, as much as I trust Pippa's.” 

“Thank you, Admiral,” Michael says quietly, deeply grateful for the other woman's trust. 

“Now why don't the two of you get back to the party for an hour or so, then we can say you did your duty, and the rest of the night will be yours.” 

“Thanks Kat.” Philippa leans in and presses a kiss to her friend's cheek and Michael suddenly wonders if the two were lovers at some point. 

Katrina shakes hands with Michael, then disappears back through the door. 

“Shall we, love?” Philippa asks, smiling at Michael. 

She takes a deep steadying breath, then nods, letting Philippa lead her, their hands clasped tightly, back into the public ballroom. 

The next hour is going to be incredibly long she decides, recognising the throbbing ache between her legs. She wants a lot more than kisses from her Captain, and she very much hopes that’s what Philippa wants too.


End file.
